1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engines, and more particularly, to power-generating devices for engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most vehicles, and especially automobiles, comprise internal combustion engines that run on gasoline. Other vehicles run by electrical means or hybrid means. There are no systems that produce power for engines, and especially for electro-magnetic engines.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,958 issued on Sep. 12, 2006 for an Electro-magnetic engine. However, it differs from the present invention because in that invention Applicant taught an electro-magnetic engine and not a power-generating device for the engine. More specifically, Applicant taught an electro-magnetic engine in which the motive force is electro-magnetism. The electro-magnetic engine comprises a housing structure, cylinder assembly, crankcase assembly, crankshaft assembly, electro-magnetism system and an electrical system. The electro-magnetism system consists of a coil assembly arranged stationary in the housing. The electro-magnetic engine includes the rotation of the crankshaft in a predetermined direction continuously after the initial activation of the crankshaft by assembly of applying a short period of the external force, such as from an automobile starter. At least three alternators are connected to the rotating crankshaft and work at 35 amps each to recharge batteries.
There are no vehicles to the best of applicant's knowledge that include at least one wheel assembly that rotates upon a surface to generate power for engines, and especially for electro-magnetic engines.